First Period
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Cloud bumps into a rather intimidating senior on his way to being late - for the third time that week - for mr. Sephiroth's History class. Oh noes. Seniors like that only ever spell trouble... right? Part I of Series! CloudNoctisCloud


A/N: So, this is my baby ^^. I'm reuploading it, I've had it on here about 4 years ago. It's a crossover (you don't say?) and I'm in love with this pairing *sigh*. I hope I can make you fall in love with them too! This is part of a series I'm writing. It's got a plot (gasp!) but one along the lines of relationships forming, not awesome adventures (though actually, that is quite an adventure in this series :3). It's inspired by a deviantart fanart of all the FF characters in one high school. I'll post the link later :).

Another part of this series, "Physics", is up! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Love them lots, have come up with my version of their personality, but don't own them :D.

Enjoy!

* * *

First Period

Cloud's hurried footsteps echoed in the empty hallways, his breath coming out in shallow pants as he skidded around a corner. He was **so** dead. It was the third time this week that he's missed the first bus, forcing him to take the second, which came 20 minutes later, and to come **late**. And to top it off his first class was **History**, meaning he was late for **mr. Sephiroth's** class.

**He was so dead. **

Cloud groaned as the last corner came in sight, knowing his slow and painful death was near. Nonetheless, he sped up, using his last breath to make it to class as soon as possible; the later he was, the longer mr. Sephiroth would have to think of a suitable sanction. The image of the senior's toilet flashed through his mind and Cloud shuddered, gripping the wall to steady himself and swinging around that last corner.

And crashed into a very solid object, his backpack falling from his shoulder and landing on the floor with a heavy thud.

Courtesy to not having a locker in fear of being stuffed into it. He may be becoming a senior next year, people still mistook his for a junior because of his… uhm, height and boyish looks.

Cloud grunted and tried to step back, blinking his eyes open when he found he couldn't. His eyes widened and he cursed his luck as he took in the stony stare he was given by a teen with dark, grey-ish black hair, red eyes, and who was (Cloud took the opportunity to curse his height) a full head taller than him.

Cloud gulped as he realized the senior held an iron grip on his upper arms, trying to shrink into himself and disappear.

Forget mr. Sephiroth, seniors like these were the ones usually responsible for his disappearance to, oh, I don't know, the bathroom, a locker, the gym showers and the good ol' trashcan, of course. Cloud doubted he'd make it to his slow and painful death, though it suddenly seemed meaningless to exaggerate about cleaning out the gym. Cloud briefly wondered what kind of senior **he** would be.

That thought soon fled when the senior leant towards him, cowering in the back of his head along with flashes of what he had imagined his future would have been like. Cloud screwed his eyes shut and braced himself, concentrating on the advice his best friend, Zack Fair, had given him for these situations.

'Here.'

Cloud warily glanced through his lashes at the sound of a low, cool voice, opening his eyes completely when he saw the senior holding his backpack out for him. Cloud hadn't even noticed the other had let go of his arm.

Cloud watched a spark of amusement flash through the senior's eyes as he stood gaping at the older male. The senior held the bag a bit higher and Cloud tentatively reached for it, surprised when his fingers actually wrapped around the straps and weren't met by thin air and a malicious smirk.

Cloud stood disoriented, his schoolbag in one hand, not sure what would happen next. Maybe the senior would **still** stuff him in a locker, after raising his hopes. The senior however, merely stared him down with that stare and raised an eyebrow.

'Aren't you going somewhere?'

Cloud jerked and flushed, mr. Sephiroth's punishment flooding his mind in an instant. 'Shit!' He whispered, realizing he was well over the 'clean-out-the-gym-for-me-would-you-mr. Strife' limit. He was instantly on guard when the senior smirked.

'No cussing in the hallways, wasn't it?'

Cloud's eyes narrowed in suspicion at his almost lazy words, more and more humiliating encounters with his underwear presenting themselves to him. The senior moved, letting go of the other arm Cloud hadn't even realized was still in the older student's hold, and stepped around him. When he was on the same level as Cloud he paused and looked at him over his shoulder.

Cloud felt the strong urge to hide behind his backpack at the intense gaze he was still receiving. He shuffled his feet and ducked his head, glancing at the senior from the corners of his eyes.

'What's your name?'

Cloud snapped his head around to stare at the senior in confusion. The older student raised a sharp eyebrow, that stony red stare fixed on Cloud as he blinked slowly.

'…Cloud?' Cloud answered uncertainly, peering at the senior questioningly. Was he going to track him down later to have more time to prepare a scheme?

'Noctis.'

The corners of the older student's lips twitched as he resumed walking. Cloud half-turned to see him walking down the hallway, his mouth hanging open slightly as he gaped after the dark-haired senior.

'…'

He suddenly remembered he had class, 'Nya!' and sprinted at the door of his classroom, yanking it open without knocking (he forgot) and screeching to a halt in front of his quietly giggling classmates.

Mr. Sephiroth turned towards him form the blackboard and gave him a disapproving glare.

'So, mr. Strife. Nice to see you have decided to grace us with your presence after all.' He drawled pleasantly, the friendly-enough tone completely demolished by the icy smirk. Cloud nodded vaguely and hurried down the rows of tables, plonking himself down on the empty seat beside Zack.

Zack took a close look at Cloud. There wasn't the usual burning crimson blush of embarrassment after drawing the attention to himself, just a light dusting of pink across the boy's cheeks.

Zack hummed curiously, leaning towards his best friend. 'Who took you so long?' He whispered teasingly. Cloud snapped back into reality from whatever place he was visiting and turned to Zack, his blush deepening.

'N-No-one.' After a pointed look from his spiky-haired friend he caved. 'I'll tell you after class.' He mumbled, pulling the scrawl-covered sheets on Zack's table closer and copying their History notes.

EndE


End file.
